thenewversefandomcom-20200215-history
Lucifer
Lucifer, also known as the Morning Star,' '''the '''Devil', or Satan, is an archdemon and Chief-in-Command of Hell. Originally, Lucifer was the second archangel of creation and God's most beloved angel until is vanity, lust for power, and strong contempt for humanity led him to rebel against God and eventually become banished to Hell. Personality Lucifer was once the most beautiful and beloved angels in all of existence. God loved Lucifer the most of all His angels. Because of his elevated status among the other angels, Lucifer was very proud. When humanity was created, he was unwilling to accept no longer being God's favorite. When God commanded all those of Heaven to love His new creation more than Himself, Lucifer refused. Lucifer pleaded: "Father, I can't. These human beings are flawed. Murderous!" Lucifer continued his disobedience, asking Michael to stand by his side in his rebellion against God's orders. Michael refused Lucifer's request, and under God's command, Michael cast Lucifer into Hell. Naturally, being cast out of Heaven enraged Lucifer, and he struck back by tempting and twisting the soul of a human woman, Lilith. After completely stripping her of her humanity, her soul was transformed into the very first demon. Because of this unforgivable blasphemy against God, Lucifer was further punished by being placed into an additional solitary imprisonment within Hell. He remained there in isolation for a millenium. Lucifer's long term goal was to eventually be freed from the Cage, eradicate humanity, and restore Earth to its original "untainted" glory. It is suggested that Lucifer only uses demons as servants and would eradicate all of them as well, because, despite them being his creations, he considers demons to be even less worthy than humans. Proof of this is shown when he casually kills dozens of them. Lucifer claims that he never lies, because he does not have to. He promises both his vessels, Nick and Sam, that he will be honest with them. He also says that he sympathizes with his vessels, both of whom are victims like himself. He goes to some lengths to get Sam's acceptance, sparing Dean's life once, and allowing Sam revenge against some of the demons that controlled his life. Despite this, Lucifer has been proven to mislead on occasion, suggesting that this is more of a ploy to gain trust, rather than an actual commitment, and he would bend this rule when it's to his advantage. Lucifer shows concern for his fellow angels, though it is the archangels he loves most. He captures Castiel and admires the angel's loyalty in refusing to reveal the presence of his friends. He invites Castiel to join him, and when Castiel refuses, Lucifer respects his decision. Lucifer is remorseful when forced to kill Gabriel and disappointed when Michael berates him. When preparing to fight his older sibling in their pre-destined battle, Lucifer pleads with Michael to "walk off the chessboard," but Michael remains determined to fulfill his destiny and serve God. Even so, when Castiel molotovs Michael, Lucifer is outraged by the attack on his brother and obliterates Castiel. Gabriel criticizes Lucifer, describing his actions as "one big temper tantrum." Death and Crowley both make similar observations. Nonetheless, Lucifer sees himself as a tragic figure who was punished for being right. He refuses to accept any blame for his actions and suggests that God intentionally made Lucifer the way he is, asserting that "God wanted the Devil." Lucifer is also highly cruel and barbaric to those who get in his way, and despite his claims of being the victim, he has no qualms about killing anything or anyone, even if he has no true reason for killing them. For example, he barbarically massacred all the pagan gods (except for Kali, who was rescued and escaped), simply because they plotted against him, despite the fact that they posed no real threat to him. Powers & Abilities